AB ORIGINE FIDELIS
by Fox Secret
Summary: Knightley en à marre de joué au gendarme et au voleur avec Batman. Elle commence à ce lasser de ses crimes et décide de retrouver un lointain compère. Cette fiction ouvre une fenêtre sur le passer d'une jeune fille bien étrange et déranger.


Donc voilà ma première fanfic' sur The Dark Knight/Batman ahah. A bon entendeur salue.

__________________________

John était un garçon normale, dans une ville américaine normal. Il n'était pas riche, ni pauvre. Il habitait un studio avec son colocataire, Joe. Tous deux ne disposais que de 500$ chacun par mois, le loyer était de 950$ par mois, il fallait en plus de leur boulot habituel, faire des jobs à droite, a gauche.

Joe travaillait comme vendeur dans l'épicerie du coin et John était livreur de pizza chez Delicious Mario. Joe était satisfait de sa vie, il était jeune, assez séduisant et avait une petite amie du nom de Sandy, John trouvait sa vie banal et rêvait de gloire et de fortune. Il avait passer toute sa vie a penser a son avenir, Star du basket, du foot, chanteur, acteur ou bien même président. Oh oui, il en avait des projet.. « Si je vie mes rêve, ne je pourrais plus les rêvé » se disait-il. Il aimait rêver, s'était son passe temps favori la nuit, il se couchait tôt pour s'inventer des vies dans ses rêves.

Un jour, alors qu'il livrait la pizza de 20h a l'angle de la 8e et 12e avenue, il passa devant l'épicerie où travaillait Joe, histoire de lui faire un petit coucou et aussi de lui piquer un Redbull (il en avait besoin). Roulant a 50km/h dans les rue de Gotham, il s'arrêta a 50 mètres de l'épicerie, il entendit des coups de feu; des cris puis une voiture démarrant, elle passa devant lui, des billet de 20 s'en échappait a la vitesse du vent. Puis se fut le déclique, avec son retard de loyer qui s'élever à 3 000 $ pourrais disparaitre comme ça. Et l'état américains n'as que faire d'une pauvre enseigne qui perdrait trois brique.

Trois jours plus tard, Joe et lui s'était procurer les plan de Delicious Mario. Deux trois entrainement dans l'arrière cour à l'AK-47 à un pote de Joe et ils étaient près. Cagoulé, Voituré et habiller de noir, il foncèrent à 100km/h dans les rue de la ville, arriver devant la pizzeria, elle était presque vide, enfin quoi, qui voudrait d'une pizza à 10h? Il se ruèrent à l'intérieur;

« Les main en l'air la tête baisser, asseyez vous par terre ! Cria Joe.

- Mario, I NEED MONEY! S'écria John. »

Les mecs derrière le bar rigolèrent et Joe commença à tirer. Deux mort un blessé sur quatre. Ce dernier appuya sur un bouton, toute les porte se verrouillèrent, apparemment, J&J ne s'était pas attendue a ça. « Les flics vont arriver » dit le dernier mec debout.

Les menotte au main, John et Joe était en route pour la prison du compté. Le commissaire Gordon s'était fait un plaisir a les emmener ici, il ne veut pas de bandit de 3e class dans sa « Forteresse ». Le flics et John s'enfonçais dans un couloir blancs comme neige, les lumières faisait mal au yeux et ça s'entait la peinture.

« Ici, il y a de tout, du petit au grand banditisme. Toi tu fait partit du petit. Enfin, faut être vraiment con et dans le besoin pour braquer une pizzeria. Dit le flic.

- Je suis dans le besoin. Lui répondit John. »

Une fille passa, elle était grande, brune chocolat, habiller légèrement, juste une petite robe noir, ainsi que des botte qui lui arriver au genoux, en cuir noir imitation crocodile orné de tête de morts. Juste une bague ornai son majeur droit, un émeraude qui étincelait dans un rayon de 3 mètre. Elle marchait la tête haut entourer d'une douzaine de grand bonhomme, bien battit, et armé. Elle avait les menotte au cheville qui était relier a celle au poignet qui était elle-même relier au collier. Elle avait un tatouage sinistre sur la nuque, il était maquer « Why Not? » en griffure ensanglanter.

« Et elle, c'est une pute? Pourquoi on l'as enchainer comme ça? Demanda John au flic, Mr William.

- Tu te fous de moi? Elle? C'est la pire, elle tue sans pitié elle fait dans gore, c'est presque de l'art. dit il d'un air dégouter.

- La pire des pute?

- Des Assassine, ducon. Voilà ta cellule John. Tu y restera jusqu'à ton procès dans deux semaines. »

Et il ferma la porte.

« Massacre dans la célèbre boite de nuit Queeny Gotham. 9 mort et 29 blessé. Une reportage de Sean Combs notre envoyer spécial.

- « Quand la foule vue le premier mort tomber du carré V.I.P, tout le monde s'est ruer vers la sortit dont les 29 blessé qui précisons le, le son par piétinement… Le meurtrier n'est…sang…gore… ».

« Encore des conneries… » Jack Nipper était âgé de 29 ans, nous ne comptant plus les séjours à Arkham et trois en prison. Il était de taille normal, 1m77, originalement blond, il se teignait les cheveux en vert, son visage comportait plusieurs cicatrice dont la principal recouvrait la moitié de son visage, une grand cicatrice gonfler, le sourire de l'ange. Il était seul et l'avait toujours été. Il lui arriver de compter des histoire a ses victimes a propos de ses cicatrices, son père l'ivrogne (qui était sa préféré), sa sois-disant femme accros aux jeu… Il y en avait tellement, personne ne savait vraiment la quelle était la vrai. D'ailleurs avec le Joker, il était rare de pouvoir distinguer le vrai du faux. Il pouvais être très de persuasif quand il le voulait . C'était sa force. De tante façon il n'en n'avait pas d'autre. Seul son intelligence pouvais de sortir de la merde qu'il remuait lui-même, oh oui, il était malin Jack, pour s'évader d'Arkham une peur après son internement. Enfin il faut dire qu'Arkham était une vrai passoire.

« -Plus le temps passe, plus la criminalité de Gotham se dégrade. Je ne le répèterais jamais assez, Gotham mérite une plus haute qualité de criminels. marmonna-t-il.

« Aucun objet ne manque, l'argent est toujours là le crime à été commis juste pour le plaisir… c'est horrible. » Déclara le gérant de la discothèques. »

-Ah voila qui est plus intéressant… Et qui es ? Mmmm… murmura-t-il. »

« Un jour, un crime. » Soupira-t-elle s'affalant sur le canapé miteux de son immense salon vide. Les doigt plein de sang, elle s'endormit assise les main se balançait par-dessus les accoudoir du canapé au rythme de sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus lente.

Réveille en sursaut, on toquait a sa porte. Elle n'avait dormit que deux heure, elle était toujours épuisé. Ses bote claquait et faisait craquer le bois du vieux parquet, elle regarda dans le trou de la porte, c'était le facteur avec un gros paquet. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte, prit le coli puis sans adresser un regard au facteur, elle referma la porte. « Made in France », c'était les habit qu'elle avait commander. Un tailleur Chanel très classe, des Kurt Kruger noir ciré et un fédora Dior. Elle avait espionné la pègre tout le reste de la journée, rendez-vous ce soir dans les cuisine de l'industrie Lansey. Elle s'y rendit une heure avant tout le monde, vers vingt heure.

Elle resta dans l'ombre des meuble pendant une heure, les membre arriva tour à tour. Marroni, Gumble.. Deux gars posèrent une télé sur la table frontal du rectangle que formait ces dernières.

« C'est quoi cette merde? S'écria un mec de la pègre.

- Blablabla.. Nous avons été voler… Une somme minime, 68 millions… à Hong Kong! Dit un asiatique, mais elle n'écoutait que la moitié, elle se demander comment ça aller se passer..

- Qui est assez con pour nous voler? Dit un Italiano-Russe

- Un pauvre type maquiller qui porte un costume bon marché, rien d'important.. Dit Marroni avec son éternelle sourire.

- Ha ha hi ho ha ho hi haha.. » Un espèce de clown entra, il avait les cheveux vert, une horrible cicatrice entaillant la moitié de son visage, il était maquiller et portait un costume violet. Il avait une certaine prestance et ne semblait pas avoir peur devant tout ces mafieux. Il était seul et eux, étaient au moins trente. Et moi qui croyais que j'était le roi des mauvaise blague! Dit il calmement.

- Donne une raison de ne pas te tuer. Dit Gumble d'un même ton.

- Une petit tour de magie peut-être? Il sortit un crayon et l'enfonça dans la table d'un seul geste vif. Je vais faire disparaitre ce crayon ! Un des hommes de main de Gumble se leva, s'apprêta a le frapper. Mais d'un geste fulgurent, le joker pris la main de l'homme et de l'autre il lui saisit la tête et l'abaissa brusquement vert le crayon dressé a la vertical sur la table. Le crayon s'enfonça dans le crane du sous-fifre dans crac sonore. TADAAA! Il a disparut! Le crayon.. Dit il en s'asseyant. Et à propos, il est pas bon marché ce costume.. C'est toi qui l'a payer.. Rmhh.. Gumble se leva d'un bond..

- Assez. Rassis toi Gumble dit l'italiano-russe. Je veux entendre ce qu'il à a dire. Le Joker regarda Gumble obéir, d'un air angélique.

- Remontons le temps d'un an. Aucun de ces flics - ou un avocat, n'osait croisé l'un de votre chemin..

En effet, la pègre avait des problème en ce moment, personne n'osait faire quoi que ce soit, et la nuit, tout le monde dormait, plus un crime commis par la pègre de Gotham. C'était la crise chez eux aussi.

-…Je veux dire, que ce qu'il c'est passer? Vous.. Vous avez perdu vos couille? Mhh? Vous voyez, un gars dans mon genre..

- Une bête de foire. Répondit Gumble visiblement énervé.

-.. Un gars dans mon gen… Bon écoutez, reprit le Joker, je sais pourquoi vous avez choisis de tenir votre séance .. Rmhh.. De thérapie de groupe, barricadé ici, je sais pourquoi vous avez peur de sortir la nuit… Batman. Et il a décidé malheureusement de dévoiler votre vrais visage a Gotham. Avec Dent, ça ne fait que commencer et pour ce qui est de cette télé de son sois disant plan, aucune juridiction ne limite Batman, il va le trouver et le faire parler. Je sais reconnaitre une balance quand j'en vois une, Et.. Il montra la télé.

- Que ce que tu propose? Demanda l'italiano-Russe

Le Joker s'éclaircit la voie.

- Rmhh, c'est simple, tuons Batman. Tout le monde se mit a rire, un rire moqueur et sans joie.

- Si c'est aussi simple, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait? Lui demanda Marroni.

- Quand on à du talent on se doit d'en tirer profit.

- Combien tu veux?

- Euhh mhh.. La moitié? Dit il sérieusement.

- Putin il est dingue. Dirent plusieurs personnes..

- Non c'est faux! Non .. C'est faux. Répondit le Joker. Si nous ne conclueont pas cette affaire maintenant, bientôt, le petit, Gumble? Ici présent, n'aura même plus un cents pour sa mamie. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Le concerné tapa sur la table ce qui fit frissonner le Joker.

- Ca suffit !! J'offre un million pour qui me ramènera le joker vivant..

C'était le moment. Elle sortit de l'ombre et dit.

- Et combien pour mort? Tout les regards se retournèrent vers elle, toute les armes braquer sur elle aussi. Elle portait un pull-robe étroit qui cachait une partit de ses mains.

- Qui est tu? Et comment es-tu arriver ici?! Demanda Maroni.

- Ahah. Salvator, je suis Fox et je suis ici depuis sept heure. J'attendais avec impatience cette soirée, je me disais que je pourrais me faire connaitre des plus grand? N'es pas? Mais je ne vais pas continuer de vous flatter. Tout ce passait bien, jusqu'à que ce clown fasse son apparition.

- Oh, mais ma jolie je m'excuse, j'ai eu la même idée. Les grand esprit se rencontre ma belle. Dit le Joker en lui faisait un baisemain. Elle retira sa main de son étreinte et le gifla.

- Ne m'approche pas si tu tien a ta vie Joker. Je ne perdrais pas plus mon temps, je suis venue chercher quelque chose.. Mais je vois que je le suis manqué de près…

- Que cherches-tu. Dit Gumble qui perdait peu à peu son sang froid.

- Oh, rien de bien important, et puis, quand j'aurais ce que je veux, ça vous arrangera autant que moi.

Le Joker la regarda d'un air interrogatif. Elle? Elle croyait vraiment pouvoir le tuer? C'était juste une ancienne strip teaseuse rebelle pour lui.

- Je répète, que veux-tu.

- Je veux.. Quelque chose qui appartiens à Lao. Dit-elle, un sourire mal veillant se dessinant sur son visage.

- Sa vie? Murmura le Joker.

- Ta gueule le clown. Je ne suis pas d'humeur et puis j'ai manqué ce que je voulais comme je vous l'est déjà dit. Je n'est plus rien à faire ici.

- Et tu crois que tu vas t'en allez.. Comme ça? Dit Gumble en claquant des doigts

- Eh bien, oui. Qui pourrais m'en empêché de toute façon? Vous?

Tout le monde rigola. Elle tourna les talons, avançant vers la sortit, toute les armes se chargèrent en même temps. Elle se retourna, étonnée.

- Oh? Vous comptez me tuer?

- Non.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Marroni.

- Laissez là. Ce n'est pas une menace et puis.. mais la porte avait déjà claqué.

______________

Je ne suis pas fiere de moi, mais bon, ça passe. Le prochain chapter viendra quand il viendra.


End file.
